


Day 6: Sweaters

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, December Drabble, Fluff, M/M, do not worry the angst is Coming, huh, so apparently u ao3 people tag only the character name and not sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Patton wonders if his boyfriends will wake up enough to figure out what's different.





	Day 6: Sweaters

Patton prepares a pot of coffee, waiting for his boyfriends to leave their rooms. He hums and practically vibrates with excitement as he makes four cups, each one tailored to how the sides prefer their coffee. (And yes, he made sure Roman’s is in his favourite rainbow mug.)

Logan is the first to stumble his way into the kitchen. He gives Patton a kiss on the cheek as thanks for the ready-to-go coffee and sculls half of it before even trying to speak. Meanwhile, Patton fixes his tie and lopsided glasses. (Logan, despite insisting on it, is terrible at waking up early.)

“Morning, Pat,” the logical side greets with a yawn and a slight rasp.

“Good morning!” Patton exclaims, walking with Logan to the table. They sit down and Patton waits for Logan to another sip before he starts up his usual run-through of what he’s thinking, what he dreamt and what he wants to do today.

Logan nods along until the more analytical part of his brain seems to finally stir from its slumber. He tilts his head. “You seem… more exuberant than normal. Did Christmas come early?”

Patton beams at the joke (he feels like he could beam at _anything_ right now) but doesn’t comment on it. “Nope! You’ll have to guess!”

Logan groans and slides a hand under his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes. “You know I’m no good at thinking this early.”

“It’s ten o’clock, Lo,” the other hums as he fixes Logan’s glasses for him yet again.

“If you went to bed earlier instead of being such a night owl, maybe you’d wake up like _this,”_ Roman speaks from the stairs and then gestures to himself. He has already donned his pristine regalia and his hair falls into place perfectly like always, but Patton knows from experience that Roman wakes up like Logan. He just disappears into the bathroom before anyone can see him.

“Well, if you’re so awake then maybe you’ll be able to tell Logan what’s different!” Patton giggles, knowing full well that even if Roman does spot it, he won’t say a word.

Before Roman’s eyes can finish darting around the room, Virgil enters. He immediately pauses.

“What’s up with the sweater?” he asks, then disappears into the kitchen where he knows his coffee will be.

Roman and Logan realise at last that Patton is wearing a hand-knitted Christmas sweater. It’s light blue and in the centre, a yellow dog sitting in a sleigh is pictured. The absurdity makes Logan snort.

Patton sits back proudly so they can also see the words above it. “Santa Paws!”

Both Logan and Roman groan as Virgil comes out holding two mugs. “Drink up and appreciate Patton’s puns, Grinch.” He sets down Roman’s beside him and raises his mug at Patton who’s smiling at him in a way that makes him blush.

“Well, I’m glad you like them, Virge, considering I made you _all_ one!”

Roman and Logan hastily rush to explain that they _love_ the sweater and only groaned at the pun, and not because they don’t appreciate Patton’s work.

Patton grins and says, “You can make it up to me by wearing your sweaters for a family photo!” He then snaps his fingers and the sweaters he stayed up late last night finishing appear beside him.

He hands Virgil a purple one with reindeer silhouettes falling from clouds with the words _“Rain-deer.”_ He gives Roman a red sweater with a sleigh that has a crown on top of it reading _“A prince has got to SLEIGH!”_ and Logan receives a dark blue one embroidered with the element holmium repeated thrice (or in other words, _“Ho, Ho, Ho”_ ).

Roman sweeps Patton off his feet for a hug, Virgil chokes out a watery _“thanks”_ (he still isn’t used to being included in such festivities) and Logan compliments Patton’s handiwork.

Once the coffee mugs are drained, they head into the mindscape’s living room and stand next to their tree. Logan sets a timer on the camera Patton had placed in front of it this morning, and they all huddle together and grin.

The flash goes off and they flock to the camera, reviewing the photo.

It’s revealed that Roman and Virgil were pulling faces at each other, Roman and Patton conspired to make bunny ears behind the others’ heads and that Logan face-palmed just as the camera took the photo, but Patton loves it nonetheless.

“This is what family looks like,” he decides, and the other three smile with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind with these. Please kill me.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
